The Next Day
by Sureena
Summary: Jaina and Serena talk about the tryst they had the night before, while Lady Sylvanas sleeps on. Follow up to "The Meeting Part 2"


Disclaimer: Sylvanas Windrunner, Jaina Proudmore, Undercity, Horde, Alliance and Forsaken are property of Blizzard Entertainment. Serena is a fictional character used for the purposes of this story. There aren't and juicy bits in this one. It's the day after Jaina's tryst with the Forsaken, because, you know, we women have to talk about it. Follow up to "The Meeting Part 2". Enjoy!

Jaina awoke from her nap feeling quite content. From what she could tell, it was still night. She sighed. She had been gone for too long; it was time to leave. Carefully, she got out of bed and got dressed. Jaina couldn't help but stare at the two sleeping Forsaken. Sometime during the night, Jaina and Serena changed places and instead of Jaina being in the center, Serena occupied that position. Serena was asleep, facing the Banshee Queen, her head resting underneath Sylvanas's chin. Despite herself, Sylvanas's arm was draped over her lover. Jaina sighed. The sight of the two sleeping beauties left Jaina breathless. Jaina stared at the two of them for quite some time.

Sensing no one was laying alongside her, Serena stirred. "Mmm…leaving so soon?" Serena queried, carefully extracting herself from the Dark Lady and rolling away. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Here, let me walk you out. Please, give me a moment." Serena said, Jaina nodded. Serena lightly kissed Sylvanas on her cheek, then draped a blanket over the slumbering queen. Serena's devotion was very sweet. She rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a simple cloth dress. She was ready in a matter of moments.

"I'll take you through our private exit. Soon you will be free of the magical wards and you will be able to cast a portal to send you home. Of course, now that you know, we're going to have to change the arcane energies on the wards. You are of the Alliance, after all." Serena said, matter-of-factly

Stupid factions, thought Jaina, why can't we all just live in peace?! She was suddenly sad. "You're quiet, Lady Proudmore." Serena observed. Jaina had to laugh. After what happened last night, Serena still addressed her formally. "Serena, you may call me 'Jaina', in fact, I insist upon it." "Very well, Jaina." Serena smiled.

"Serena, what happens now? I mean what if we were to face off against each other?"

"Then I will kill you," Serena said, no hesitation.

Jaina scratched her head. "But. but…I..." Jaina whispered, her thoughts suddenly lost. She decided to change the subject.

"What was it Lady Sylvanas called you?"

"Dalah'surfal? That means 'my love' in Thalassian," replied Serena.

"That's quite a compliment for a court consort," Jaina innocently commented.

Serena laughed. "Consort?! I am the Dark Lady's mate!"

"Mate" Jaina silently mouthed the words. Then a realization struck her. When an elf takes on a mate it is analogous to human taking on a wife or a husband. It is a committed relationship. Jaina just assumed…oh by the gods! Now Jaina felt guilty.

"Why did you invite me to join you if you are her mate?" Jaina was confused and slightly irritated.

"You seemed a bit _wonting_" Serena replied.

"Oh so now it was pity sex?! You've got to be kidding me!" Jaina said angrily. "I am so stupid!"

"No, no…" Serena's voice trailed off "Please don't misunderstand me…"

Jaina was ready to pyroblast this Forsaken. "What is there to misunderstand? You made yourself perfectly clear," Jaina's eyes narrowed, her hands started to glow.

"You needed something and we obliged…" stammered Serena. Jaina glared at her.

Lady Proud…er, Jaina," Serena corrected herself, "It wasn't pity sex. You looked so lost and alone at that meeting. I requested you join us for an evening. My Queen was amenable to the request. You enjoyed yourself, am I correct?" Silence followed as a very nervous Serena stared at Jaina's glowing hands.

"…very much so," came the weak reply. Jaina halted her cast. Serena exhaled.

"Does the Dark Lady have any fun?" Asked Jaina.

"Do you?" countered Serena.

Jaina sighed.

"Where are you going with this?" asked a confused Serena

"I don't know," replied Jaina shaking her head, her thoughts jumbled.

"Why did you accept our invitation?" Serena asked, steering Jaina back on course.

Jaina sighed and flopped down on the ground and ran her fingers through her hair.

"The sight of you and Lady Sylvanas in the pool haunted me. I wanted to be there. It's been so long since anyone has touched me, been close to me, been intimate with me. I never imagined the Banshee Queen could be so _endearing_. I've always thought she was ruthless and selfish. I'm so confused right now. I loved making love to you both. You should have seen the way she was looking at you. I want someone to look at me that way. I thought I had that once and…"her voice grew hoarse. Jaina shook her head as if trying to clear away a bad memory.

Serena sat next to Jaina and just listened.

"I'm sorry I got mad earlier. You're right. You're Horde and I am Alliance. I am alive and well, you're undead. This could never work." Serena looped her arm through Jaina's. Jaina's face suddenly softened.

"Thank you, both. I experienced something that was wonderful. For a few brief hours, we weren't feuding factions, but three beings enjoying each other's bodies and spirits."

Serena kissed Jaina lightly on the temple. "Here," Serena gently pressed something into the palm of Jaina's hand.

Jaina looked. It was another hearthstone fragment. Jaina giggled. "Okay," she mused, "but I'll let you know when I'm coming this time."

Serena and Jaina stood up.

"Goodbye Jaina," Serena hugged the mage.

A portal to Stormwind suddenly crackled to existence. "Goodbye, Serena. Please extend my farewell to the Banshee Queen."

In a few seconds, Jaina was gone.


End file.
